mission à paris
by Courtney Ackles
Summary: Jack John Mc Clane junior, agent de la CIA se retrouve en mission conjointe avec la DGSE (service secret français), . L'agent français est Léa Vannier, l'amour de sa vie, rencontré lorsque de sa première mission, il y a 10 ans . Sa mission sera de reconquérir la jeune femme et lui prouver qu'il n'est pas responsable de la mort de son mari . désolé pour ce résumé pas top. Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages de « Die hard, une belle journée pour mourir »appartiennent à Skips Woods, Roderick Thorp et John Moore**

 **Rating M : Histoire dédiée à un public adulte . Scène de violence et de sexe.**

 **Couples : John Mc Clane Jr (Jack)/OC (Léa)**

 __ _ **J'ai une bêta qui s'appelle gabrielle raven malfoy et si certains ou certaines ont besoin aussi d'une bêta, elle serait heureuse de vous corriger .**_ ****

 ***********************************************************************

 **LANGLEY, VIRGINIE (USA) – Siège de la CIA**

 **POV John Mc Clane Jr/ Jack**

J'étais dans le bureau de la nouvelle directrice de la CIA, Elisabeth Weston . Une femme grande, fine, pas loin de la soixantaine, les cheveux courts blancs, des yeux verts-gris . Cette femme est une espionne célèbre sorte de Mata-Hari version guerre froide . Je veux bien croire qu'elle a fait tomber beaucoup d'hommes à ses pieds, cela se voit qu'elle était une femme magnifique .

J'étais dans le bureau de Elisabeth Weston, à propos d'un groupe de suprémasiste blanc appeler les « White Planet » que j'avais infiltré, il y a deux ans après mon retour de Russie et la mission dossier Chagarin .

White Planet était un groupe Supremasiste blanc originaire d'Europe et plus particulièrement de France . Il avait des cellules à travers Europe et les USA . Moi j'avais incorporé la cellule de Est Américain dont le siège était basé à Chicago .

« Madame, Emett North m'envoie rencontré ma copine et future femme, une française. Camille Martin, la meilleure amie de la sœur cadette de Julien Chevalier, le leader et fondateur des « White Planet ». La sœur de Julien Chevalier s'appelle Marie Chevalier. Je pars à Paris, dans deux jours .

Le groupe White Planet s'occupait arranger des relations amoureuse entre membres des différentes cellules pour garder « la pureté » du groupe, de la famille comme ils disaient .

\- Je sais, la meilleure amie Camille Martin est une agente infiltrée de la DGSE, les services secrets français. Il me semble que vous avez déjà travaillé en collaboration avec la DGSE.

\- Oui, l'une de mes premières missions, un faussaire œuvre d'art, il sévissait entre New-York et Paris.  
\- C'était en raison de votre connaissance parfait du français .  
\- Oui, madame .  
\- Vous rencontrez agente et son supérieur, dans deux jours à l'hôtel Lutetia à Paris  
\- Bien, madame. »

Je rentrais dans ma chambre d'hôtel, que je louais en ce moment . Vu mon métier, je n'avais jamais chercher un véritable chez moi. Je me contentais de chambre d'hôtel que je personnalisais avec quelques photos : une de nous quatre (mon père John Mc Clane, ma mère, Holly , ma sœur aînée, Lucy et moi même), une autre de mes amis français, Léa et François Vanier, lors d'une soirée .

Je prends cette photo, Léa et son sourire, Léa et le goût de ces lèvres, le goût de sa peau, le contact de sa peau frémissante sous mes doigts, Léa gémissant mon nom .

Je balance le cadre, le verre se brise . Je tombe à genoux et je prends la photos à travers le cadre brisé , je reste là quelques secondes, minutes , heures . Je ne sais plus .

Léa Vanier la seule femme que j'ai aimé dans ma vie .

Je finis par ramasser les bouts de verre, en faisant attention de pas me couper . Je pose la photo sur la commode avec les autres photos . J'irais acheter un nouveau cadre,demain .

Je file sous la douche pour me détendre, pour que l'eau me « lave » de tous ces souvenirs avec elle .  
Je sors de la la douche, enroulant une serviette autour de mes hanches .

Le premier truc, que je fais pourtant c'est de lui envoyé un SMS

 _Léa, c'est Jack . J'espère que vous allez bien tous les deux._

 _Vous me manquez terriblement tous les deux . On se revoit_

 _dans 6 mois, pour son anniversaire . Je compte les jours._

J'attends des heures , mais aucune réponse de sa part, comme d'habitude .

Je finis par m'habiller d'un jean's blanc, d'une chemise noire et d'une paire de boots .

Je demande à la réception de l'hôtel, le bar le plus proche . A peine je fus rentré, que des filles me reluque. Je sais que je suis un bel homme, avec ma musculature, mes cheveux blonds et mes yeux bleus . Combien de fois j'ai user de ce charme en missions ? Ou même baiser pour avoir des informations ? Bien trop souvent .

Je m'assis au bar où je commande une bière . La plus téméraire s'approcha . C'était une femme grande, mince, de type asiatique, de longs cheveux bruns, les yeux marrons . Sa robe courte mettait en avant son opulente poitrine, et ses longues jambes interminables.

« Salut, je m'appelle Sandy.  
\- Franck  
\- Et Franck que fais-tu à Langley ?  
\- J'y travaille et toi ?  
\- Je m'ennuie … ou devrais-je dire, je m'ennuyais .  
\- Heureux d'être ta distraction .  
Elle posa une main sur ma jambe et remonta vers mon entre-jambe .  
\- Je peux être aussi une distraction pour toi. J'habite à deux pas me dit-elle  
Je passais mes doigts sous le petit bout de tissu que composait sa robe et je caressais son sexe à travers son string.  
\- Ma belle, je ne serais pas simplement une distraction, je vais hanter tes nuits jusqu'à la fin de ta vie,tu souviendras de cette nuit , je te le promets . »

En effet son appartement n'était pas loin . On baisa toute la nuit, jusqu'à épuisement. J'étais un amant tendre mais à force que les images de mon unique nuit avec Léa me revenait, je fus plus brutal, mais cela n'avais pas l'air de déranger Sandy .

Le lendemain matin, je partis avant le réveil de mon amante d'une nuit . Je ramassais les préservatifs, le verre de vin . Bref toutes traces pouvant évoquer mon passage ici .

*****  
 **Deux jours plus tard – Paris, (France) – Hôtel Lutétia  
**

Me voilà dans ma chambre à attendre l'agente de la DGSE et son supérieur . Soudain on frappa à la porte, je regardais ma montre ils étaient en avance .

J'ouvris !  
« Maman dis-je étonné .  
Derrière elle, mon père et ma sœur .  
\- Je vous avais dit que c'était Jack dit ma mère à l'adresse de mon père et Lucy.

\- Que faites-vous ici ?  
\- Nous sommes en vacances, venu voir ta sœur dit mon père .

Ma sœur vivait depuis un an en France, en tant que directrice adjointe,d'une entreprise de location de voiture .Cole était le petit-ami de ma sœur depuis cinq ans, quand ma sœur a découvert qu'il la trompait depuis plusieurs mois avec sa meilleure amie depuis le primaire, Mandy . Ma sœur avait tout plaqué et était venu vivre ici .

\- Et toi, ? Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas appelé ? Dit ma sœur  
\- Parce que je suis là pour le travail . On se voit plus tard .  
\- Nous t'avons pas vu ni eu de nouvelle depuis des mois, tu peux bien nous accorder deux minutes dit ma mère en entrant suivit de mon père et ma sœur .

Je refermais la porte derrière eux .

\- Maman, je suis en mission infiltration, je ne pouvais pas vous contactez,c'est la procédure .  
\- Tu es en mission infiltration là aussi ? Demanda mon père .  
\- Oui et j'attends deux personnes des services secrets français. S'il vous plait on se voit plus tard.  
\- Tu sais Jack, tu as trente ans , il serait peut-être temps à penser à fonder une famille . J'aimerais être beaucoup grand-mère .

\- Maman, on peut en parler plus tard … »

Soudain on frappa à la porte . J'ouvris un grand homme, maigre et les cheveux blancs avec les yeux verts apparu . A côté de lui, je reconnus Léa … Léa Vanier la femme qui me hante depuis dix ans, depuis ma première mission.

Elle était grande, un corps athlétique, de long cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus . Son pantalon noire et son chemisier noir et ses talons aussi mettait en avant ce corps superbe, ses longues jambes, sa petite poitrine .

« Bonjour, vous êtes John Mc Clane junior .  
\- Oui c'est moi .

\- Je suis Thomas Lopez et voici Léa Vanier .

\- On se connaît dit-elle sans émotion .

Ils entrèrent, ils virent ma famille .

\- Qui sont ces gens ? Demanda le supérieur de Léa.  
\- Je suis John Mc Clane, le père de Jack, voici ma femme, Holly et ma fille Lucy dit mon père .  
\- Que font des civiles alors qu'on doit parler de choses de sécurité nationale pour nous deux pays .

\- On va y aller dit ma mère en prenant par le bras mon père .  
\- A toute à l'heure dit ma mère avant de partir et de quitter la chambre ».

Thomas Lopez nous exposa la mission . On devait se faire passer pour un mari et une femme et les faire tomber pour trafic humains et d'armes . Malheureusement on ne pouvait pas les faire tomber pour racisme, il n'y avait pas de preuves concrètes contre eux contre l'attaque de mosquée, synagogue, bar pour homosexuel et bien sûr tabassage .

Il quitta la chambre, nous laissant seuls Léa et moi .A peine l'agent de la DGSE était sorti que ma famille rappliqua .

« Bonjour je suis Holly, la mère de Jack, voici ma fille Lucy et mon mari John Mc Clane.  
\- Bonjour .  
\- Cela vous dit de dîner avec nous,ce soir.  
\- C'est gentil à vous, mais je préfère me reposer avant la début de la mission demain dit Léa poliment.

Je la sentais tendue et qu'elle ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps que ça avec moi dans la même pièce .

\- Léa s'il te plaît , cela fait des mois qu'on ne s'est pas vu .  
\- Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda sœur .

-Oui, nous avons travailler ensemble, il y a dix ans, sur une mission conjointe dit Léa en me regardant toujours .  
\- Léa, tu veux bien manger avec nous ? Demandai-je ou plutôt suppliais-je  
\- Comme je l'ai dit , je veux me reposer .

Elle fit quelques pas en direction de la porte.

\- Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à mes SMS ? Comment va Jack ?

Jack était le fils que Léa et François avaient eu ensemble . Malheureusement François. Il était mort quelques mois après la naissance de son fils .

\- Tu sais très bien comment va Jack, vu que tu lui a donné un téléphone .  
\- Ta mère refusait que je lui parle.  
\- C'est moi qui lui a demandé . Tu apprends à mon fils à me cacher des choses, tu passes tellement ta vie à mentir, à te faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre que tu es pas que tu ne sais plus faire la différence entre le bien et la mal, Jack . Et je pensais à force de pas répondre à tes messages tu aurais compris . Mais je vais te le dire, laisse mon fils et moi tranquille .  
\- Jamais, je ne l'abandonnerais, il est mon filleul . Je serais toujours là pour vous deux . Vous êtes comme famille .  
\- Tu nous a trahis, Jack en trahissant Franck . A cause de toi, il est mort .  
\- Je n'ai fait que mon travail. Je serais là pour les 10 ans de Jack .  
\- Si tu viens, je dirais à Jack qui est responsable de la mort de son père . »

Elle partit en claquant la porte.

 **********

 **Le lendemain – Hotel particulier des Chevalier- dans le centre de Paris**

Quand j'arrivais et que je frappais, deux « gorilles », la tête rasé, m'ouvrit .  
« Bonjour je suis Jack Smith, j'ai rendez-vous avec Julie Chevalier.  
\- Comment ce sont passer vos vacances à Berlin ? Demanda l'un des hommes .  
\- J'étais à Nuremberg répliquais-je.  
C'était la phrase codé .

Il me firent rentrer , je traversais un long couloir avant d'arriver dans une pièce de réception qui devait faire la taille de ma suite à l'hôtel Lucretia .

Il y avait de nombreux hommes et femmes, mais aussi des enfants qui rigolaient, jouaient. Cela semblait comme n'importe quelle réunion familiale sauf qu'il était tous des Suprématiste blanc, des clones blonds aux yeux bleus .

Une femme d'environ trente-cinq ans , grande, élancée, les cheveux attachés en chignon portant une robe rouge près du corps s'approcha de moi .

« Bonjour, je suis Marie Chevalier-Delmas, voici mon époux Louis Delmas. Je vous présente aussi Maurice Paumo sa femme Genieve Paumo … Elle me présenta toutes les personnes présente dans la salle, je leur fis un signe de tête .

Mais je m'arrêta dès que Léa alias Camille Martin fit irruption dans la pièce, c'est cheveux normalement détaché était attaché en chignon strict . Je me souviens avoir passer ma main dans cette chevelure . Son maquillage était naturel . Cette robe noire à bretelle s'arrêtant au-dessus du genoux, simple mettait sa silhouette sportive en avant .

Mon regard était brûlant comme le feu contrairement au sien qui était froid comme de la glace.

« Camille, ma chérie vient me voit dit Julie chevalier  
Léa traversa la salle et se planta à côté de « son amie ».  
\- Camille, je te présente Jack, ton futur mari .  
\- Est-ce que si je suis satisfaite, c'est échanger ou rembourser répliqua Léa  
Julie Chevalier se mit à rire .  
\- Camille, je m'occupe des union du clan, depuis plusieurs années et je me suis jamais trompé. Et tu peux me croire j'ai fais une sacré sélection avant de choisir, Jack pour toi . Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre .  
\- Ma chère Camille, je trouve ma futur femme pas assez docile. Est-ce que vous pouvez me présenter une autre femme . Je veux une mère pour mes enfants pas une femme qui me fera honte.  
\- Vous avez une période d'essai disons de six mois, si cela ne convient pas, vous pourrez vous séparer . Camille va lui montrer ta chambre où plutôt votre chambre dit Julie Chevalier. »

Léa me montra une chambre spacieuse avec un lit king size. Des petits tables de nuits .  
« La porte de droite, c'est le dressing dit-elle en ouvrant une porte coulissante, il était immense, un côté femme et un côté homme . Tout deux avaient de nombreuses tenues de journée et de soirée ainsi que de nombreuses chaussures .

« C'est pour nous tous ses vêtements ? Demandai-je  
\- Oui. Julie Chevalier connaît parfaitement nos mensurations, nos goût. Elle a une fiche sur chaque membre ici .

Puis Léa sortit du dressing et traversa la pièce , pour ouvrir l'autre porte où je pus voir une salle de bain spacieuse avec une douche et une baignoire et une double vasque, ainsi que les toilettes .  
\- Comment va Jack ? Demandai-je.  
\- Évitons de parler de lui, tu veux . Je te rappelle qu'on ne se connaît pas . On est en missions. Je sais être professionnelle et je mettrais ma haine envers-toi de côté pendant la mission .  
\- Bien .  
\- Je vais me doucher . »  
Elle ferma la porte de la salle de bain derrière elle . J'entendis l'eau coulée mais aussi des murmures . Je collais l'oreille à la porte et je l'entendis téléphoner, elle parlait à son fils, Jack .

 _Quelques minutes plus tard_

Léa sortit de la salle de bain vêtu d'un long peignoir éponge. Moi j'étais allongé sur le lit, attendant qu'elle sorte.

« La place est libre, si tu veux aller te doucher dit Léa

\- Tu me parlais de sécurité et tu téléphones, à Jack .  
\- Tu m'espionnes dit-elle en colère et se dirigeant vers le dressing.

Je sautais du lit et l'attrapais par le bras. Le peignoir s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une fraction de seconde son corps, elle le referma rapidement .  
\- C'est bon tu t'es assez rincer l'œil .  
\- Non j'en ai pas assez vu dis-je en souriant.  
Elle me fusilla du regard .  
\- Léa …  
\- Appelle-moi, Camille, on sait pas qui peut nous attendre me chuchota-elle  
\- Camille, si ces gens en bas découvraient l'existence de Jack, ils découvriront la tienne . Tu sais très bien que ces gens sont sans pitié .

\- Je sais . Et toi .  
\- Quoi, moi ?  
\- Tu serais en danger aussi . Mais Jack, je peux pas pendant des mois ne pas parler à mon fils .

\- Je sais, mais si du personnels découvre le téléphone,c'est dangereux . Démonte-le et planque des bouts partout dans la chambre dis-je .  
\- Merci, Jack .  
Enfin, elle baissa les armes depuis longtemps .  
\- Tu me laisseras lui parler ? La DGSE est au courant ?  
\- Non… la DGSE n'ai pas au courant . Oui si tu veux .  
\- Ecoute, Léa… Camille . Si j'ai tué François c'est parce qu'il allait me tuer . C'était un ripoux . Je comprends que …

\- François n'était pas un ripoux .Quelqu'un a voulut te le faire croire et tu l'a crus . Je suis sûr qu'on l'a piégé . Depuis dix ans, je cherche les commanditaires et il sembleraient qu'ils soient parmi les gens en bas .  
\- Je comprends pas .  
\- Je pense que le véritable ripoux est parmi les indics des Chevaliers.  
\- Laisse-moi t'aider dis-je .  
\- Cela me ramènera, pas Franç maintenant tu le crois innocent,c'est nouveau ! Tu penses qu'être gentil avec moi, me feras de nouveau écarter les cuisses pour toi,Jack . Cette nuit avec toi a été la plus grosse erreur de ma vie dit-elle le regard plein de haine .

\- Moi la plus grosse, erreur , c'est de t'avoir laisser partir . La vie nous a donné une seconde chance, en nous réunissant ici . C'est terminé Léa je ne te laisserais plus me chasser de ta vie et celle de Jack.

Je partie me réfugier dans la salle de bain, où je me déshabillais et filais sous la douche . Je réussirais cette mission et je ferais revenir Léa auprès de moi .

*********

 **Voilà fin de ce premier chapitre .J'attends votre avis**

 **Je ne sais pas que je publierais la suite, mais je vous promets que je termine toutes mes fictions et je peux vous dire qu'il y aura 12 chapitres, plus un épilogue .**

 **Je ne sais pas si on reverra la famille de Jack avant la fin de la fiction  
**

 **Je publie des fictions sur d'autres fandoms, si vous souhaitez découvrir d'autres univers :**

 **fandom Supernatural : Paring ( Dean/ Castiel), «Tu me manques »  
fandom Divergente : Paring (Eric /OC) :  
\- Mon amour mon ennemi ( point de vu OC June ) et « mon amour mon ennemi-Version Eric (Point de vu Eric)  
\- Daniella Eaton … Nikita Audacieuse**

 **\- Aimer un Eric**


	2. Chapter 2

**Les personnages de « Die hard, une belle journée pour mourir »appartiennent à Skips Woods, Roderick Thorp et John Moore**

 ** _Bêta : G_ _abrielle Raven Malfoy et si certains ou certaines ont besoin aussi d'une bêta, elle serait heureuse de vous corriger (Il suffit de lui envoyer un MP)._**

 **Rating M : Histoire dédiée à un public adulte . Scène de violence et de sexe.**

 **Couples : John Mc Clane Jr (Jack)/OC (Léa)**

 **Chapitre 2 : Les premiers pas**

 **1 mois plus tard**

 **PARIS (FRANCE) – Maison des Chevaliers**

 **POV Léa Vannier**

Nous étions dans le salon de la maison de Julien et Marie Chevalier. Depuis que j'étais infiltrée, déjà pratiquement 5 mois, je n'avais vu que deux fois Julien Chevalier.

Le domaine se composait de plusieurs batisses dont une principale où nous résidions Jack et moi et tous les nouveaux couples. La maison était sur quatre étages. Aux trois étages supérieurs, des chambres avec leur salle de bain privées. Au rez de chaussé l'immense pièce de vie avec une gigantesque cuisine américaine.

Actuellement nous étions douze nouveaux couples.

Marie Chevalier-Delmas occupait une maison à proximité avec son mari Pierre et leur quatre enfants : Manon, Ruth, Oliver et la petite dernière Ingrid.

J'avais été quelques fois dîner chez eux. Marie Chevalier-Delmas me considérait comme une amie.

Ce matin au petit déjeuner de « Bienvenue » Marie, Pierre et leur quatre enfants étaient là.

\- Bonjour à tous. J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne première nuit avec la personne qui deviendra votre moitié.  
\- Pas vraiment, mon délicat futur mari ronfle dit l'une des femmes faussement en colère.  
Elle était grande, svelte et bien sûr blonde aux yeux bleus comme toutes les personnes présentes ici.  
\- Promis je ferais attention chérie dit l'homme.  
Il était grand baraqué, les cheveux ras, une barbe de trois jours.

Chacun raconta sa nuit puis Marie se tourna vers nous.

\- Et vous Camille et Jack ? Demanda Marie.  
\- Aucun désagrément, une première nuit agréable dis-je.  
\- Camille a juste les pieds glacés répliqua Jack.  
\- J'espère que tu l'a réchauffé dit l'un des hommes présents.  
\- Julian dis offusquée une femme à côté de lui sûrement sa future femme.  
\- Oui il m'a réchauffé mais on a dû être trop discret, promis ce soir on fera plus de bruit dis-je.  
Tout nous regarda surpris, certains regards étaient offusqués, d'autre envieux.  
\- Eh bien, chérie tu as reussi à former un couple très rapidement dit Pierre.  
\- Oui dit-elle fière.  
Il y eu quelques minutes de silence puis elle reprit.  
\- J'espère que d'autres couples vont se former aussi vite que Camille et Jack. En tout cas quand vos enfants vous demanderont comment vous vous êtes rencontrés, j'espère que vous direz que c'est à la maison des Chevaliers. En tout cas je vous souhaite autant de bonheur que Pierre et moi. C'est lors des « Rendez-vous amoureux », ici même que Pierre et moi, nous nous sommes rencontrés. C'est ma mère qui les organisait et qui a choisi Pierre pour moi.

La mère de Marie était morte d'un cancer, i ans m'avait raconté la sœur de Julien. Son père et sa mère avaient divorcés quand ils étaient jeunes et il avait coupé les ponts avec eux.

Je repensais à ma véritable rencontre avec Jack, il y a 11 ans. Jack avait 21 ans et moi 22 ans.  
 _  
Flashback -11 ans plus tôt._

 _François était mon équipier, mon mentor, mais aussi mon compagnon. Notre relation était secrète, car je ne voulais pas qu'on croit que je couchais pour réussir. J'étais toute jeune dans le métier. François et moi, nous avons une différente d'âge importante, 20 ans. Et personnellement j'avais dû mal à assumer, contrairement à mon partenaire._

 _\- Léa, j'ai vu le chef, pendant que tu étais en interrogatoire. On nous envoie une jeune recrue de la CIA, pour une coopération entre nos deux pays, dans la recherche des faussaires de tableaux.  
\- D'accord, il arrive quand ?  
Soudain le chef fit son apparition avec un jeune homme d'environ mon âge. Il était grand, blonds aux yeux bleus, de magnifiques yeux bleus.  
\- Bonjour Léa et François, je vous présente Jack Mc Clane. Jack, je vous présente nos deux meilleurs éléments, François Vannier et Léa Guern présenta notre chef.  
\- Bonjour dit-il.  
\- Bonjour dit mon compagnon en lui tendant chaleureusement la main.  
\- Bonjour dis-je plus discrètement.  
\- Il est pratiquement midi, allons manger et vous nous raconterez d'où vous venez.  
François était quelqu'un de chaleureux qui mettait facilement à l'aise, mais il restait policier donc il essayait de deviner à qui il avait à faire._

 _Nous voilà attablés à une brasserie « Chez France ». France Martin était une femme sans âge, mais je pense qu'elle devrait être à la retraite depuis un long moment. France est une grande femme, maigre, de long cheveux blancs tressés. Elle porte, été comme hiver, un vieux gilet long gris._

 _\- Bonjour Léa et François. Qui est le beau jeune homme qui vous accompagne demande la femme d'un grand sourire en le dévorant des yeux.  
D'ailleurs toutes la gente féminine le regardait avec envie. Il fallait bien avoué que Jack était un bel homme, mais il n'était pas simplement bel homme, il avait aussi une prestance. Jack semblait un homme bien, respectueux des femmes, pas du genre mauvais garçon._

 _J'avais rencontrée des mauvais garçons, des vrai mauvais garçons. Mon premier copain volait dans les petits commerces. C'est lors d'un vol d'épicerie que j'ai rencontré François, la première fois. François, il était déjà flic, moi j'étais une adolescente de 15 ans. Je m'étais retrouvé complice de vol. François m'avait promit de me surveillé, ce qu'il avait fait. Grâce à lui j'avais retrouvé le droit chemin, j'avais été à l'école puis après mon bac obtenue avec mention, j'avais intégrée l'école de police et j'avais fini troisième._

 _Je venais d'un quartier difficile de Paris, ma mère n'était pas souvent là, elle enchaînait les petits boulots pour nous faire vivre, ma sœur aînée, mes deux jeunes frères et moi. J'ai partagé ma chambre avec ma sœur, Luna, toute ma vie âgé de 2 ans de plus que moi. L'autre chambre était occupée par mes deux jeunes frères, Lucas et Loïc, cinq ans et huit ans plus jeune que moi. Ma mère dormait sur le canapé du salon. Nous avions tous un père différents, tous des loosers, mon père en premier. Il était en prison pour meurtre lors d'un braquage de banque qui a mal tourné._

 _François me sortit de mes pensées._

 _\- Alors Jack d'où venez-vous ?  
\- De New York.  
\- Que font vos parents ?  
\- Ma mère est gestionnaire de patrimoine et mon père flic.  
\- C'est votre père qui a donner la vocation.  
\- Ouais même si on eu des relations difficiles c'est un modèle pour moi. J'ai toujours voulu travaillé à la CIA, être agent, protéger mon pays à un plus haut niveau. Je suis polyglotte donc je m'étais dit que ce serait utile dans le cadre de mission infiltration.  
\- Ah bon, vous parler plusieurs langues, Léa aussi. Moi je suis nul. Vous parlez quoi comme langues étrangères ?  
\- Le français, l'allemand, le russe et l'arabe. Et toi ? Demanda t-il.  
\- L'anglais, l'allemand, l'italien et le russe répondis-je.  
\- Tu as des frères et sœur ?  
\- Oui une grande sœur, qui travaille en tant que directrice adjointe dans une agence de location de voiture à Paris dit-il. »_

 _On continua a discuter. Quand François sut qu'il logeait à l'hôtel durant toute la mission. Il lui proposa de vivre chez lui ou plutôt chez nous. J'avais emménagé il y a peu. François et moi nous avons toute suite confiance en lui. C'est sûrement la plus grosse erreur que nous avons fait._

 _Fin du Flashback_

 **6 mois plus tard** __

 **POV** _ **Jack Mc Clane**_ __

Quand nous revenions de notre ballade, il y avait Julien Chevalier, sa femme et leurs enfants. La CIA m'a donné un dossier sur la famille Chevalier. Ils avait prit soin de sa sœur. Leur parents n'étaient pas présents, il passaient leur temps à voyager pour des réunion pour le groupe.

Julien et Marie Chevalier avaient été aussi élever par un vieux couple allemand, Hans et Ruth qui vivait au-dessus de chez eux. Hans était un gradé dans un camp de concentration, Ruth était secrétaire du chef du camp. Voilà comment Julien et Marie Chevalier avait plongé dans le nazisme.

Hans et Ruth étaient les « chef « White Planet » du groupe français. Ruth s'occupait de créer des couples « pur ». Ils avaient élevés Julien et Marie pour devenir leur dignes successeurs.

Julien avait étendu le groupe « White Planet » avec principalement des cellules à travers Europe mais aussi au USA. « White Planet » était le premier groupe suprémaciste du monde.

Julien avait rencontré sa femme, Mariah, une allemande. C'est sa sœur qui avait arrangé leur relation. Ils avaient deux enfants Eva, 8 ans et Kurt 6 ans.

Il y avait un autre homme avec lui âgé d'une cinquantaine d'année.

Soudain je sentis les lèvres de Camille Martin alias Léa Vannier s'écraser sur les miennes. J'enroulais mes bras autour de sa taille et l'obligeais à entrouvrir la bouche. Notre baiser était plein de rage. Oh mon dieu son corps chaud contre le mien, le goût de sa bouche est encore plus merveilleux que dans mes souvenirs. Cela me ramena 11 ans en arrière, lors de notre premier baiser.

 _Flashback -11 ans plus tôt -3 mois après notre première rencontre_

 _On faisait une pause dans notre marathon « Supernatural ». Léa comprenait pas que je n'avais jamais regarder cette série. C'était notre premier week-end de repos depuis mon arrivée ici. François était parti chez sa mère pour le week-end._

 _\- Je suis content de n'être pas seul, mais pourquoi tu n'es pas aller avec François, voir sa mère ?  
\- Cette vieille megère passe son temps à me critiquer, sur ma tenue, que je m'interesse à l'argent car je viens d'une famille pauvre, que je devrais m'occuper de la maison et elle me compare à Alice l'ancienne femme de François.  
\- François ne dit rien ?  
\- Si, il dit d'arrêter, mais on dirait un petit garçon.  
\- Et comment cela se passe avec l'ex-femme de François ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, je l'ai jamais vu.  
\- Et ses enfants ?  
\- Sa fille qui a mon âge, Manon, n'accepte pas et refuse de me rencontrer. Son fils, Quentin, qui a 15 ans cela se passe bien. Mais je me demande si François veut d'autre enfants, car il évite le sujet. Je dis pas maintenant, mais d'ici deux-trois ans. Bon arrêtons de parler de moi et toi une copine t'attend au USA ?  
\- Non aucune fille en particulier, je n'ai pas vraiment de relation sérieuse.  
\- Ah ok tu es le genre de mec qui couche avec une fille et qui la jette après me taquina t-elle.  
\- Disons que je n'ai pas encore rencontré la fille avec qui j'ai vraiment envie de me poser. Puis vu le métier qu'on fait, c'est compliqué de réservé une soirée. C'est bien que toi et François vous travaillez ensemble. Moi pour l'instant j'ai eu que des missions solo._

 _Soudain je ne sus ce qui me prit j'approchais mes lèvres des siennes, Léa se ne recula pas non elle semblait attendre, je posais juste mes lèvres contre les siennes. La jeune femme entrouvit ses lèvres, je glissais tendrement ma langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche, nos langues se caressaient, se découvraient._

 _Léa monta sur mes cuisses, je glissais mes bras autour de sa taille. Mon amante passa ses mains dans mes cheveux et tira sur mes cheveux. Je gémis._

 _Notre baiser était plus fougeux, je passais mes mains sous son T-shirt, au niveau de ses reins. Nos corps se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre._

 _Tout d'un coup le bruit de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre._

 _\- Coucou ma chérie, Jack je suis rentré._

 _Léa se détacha de moi et ne me regarda pas et courut vers son compagnon. Elle l'embrassa._

 _\- C'était bien chez ta mère ? Demanda t-elle.  
\- Oui et vous ?  
\- Un week-end tranquille. »_

 _Pendant plusieurs jours, elle m'évita._

 _Fin du flashback  
_

Léa mit fin au baiser et tourna la tête vers l'homme qui était à présent de dos.

\- C'est le frère aîné de François murmura la jeune femme.  
\- Que fait-il ici ? Est-ce que tu penses qu'il peut te reconnaître ? On doit s'exfiltrer ?  
\- Non, on est trop proche de découvrir la vérité. Aucune idée s'il peut me reconnaître. Mais on va aller chercher de la teinture répondit ma partenaire.  
\- Mais tu ne peux pas tu dois reste blonde, pour la race aryenne. Par contre essaye d'aller chez les coiffeur, cela changera lui suggérais-je.  
\- Ah oui bonne idée. Je vais aller proposer à Marie.

 **POV Léa**

J'allais voir, Marie Chevalier.  
\- Coucou Marie, je pensais qu'on aurait pu faire un journée shopping ou même coiffeur, pour apprendre à se connaître. J'aimerais bien aller chez le coiffeur, mes cheveux ont bien besoin d'un rafraîchissement.  
\- Ah oui bonne idée, je vais proposer aux autres filles.

J'avais coupé court, avec une grande mèche blonde devant. On était dans un café.

\- Alors les filles vous pensez que cela plaira à Jack ? Demandai-je.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il semble déjà très amoureux dit Elisabeth jalousement.

Elisabeth était la plus âgé d'entre nous, elle n'était pas loin de la quarantaine. Elle était grande, sèche, elle avait quelques rides au coin de ses yeux, elle portait de grosse lunettes qui lui bouffait tout le visage. Elisabeth avait une grosse natte . Sa façon de s'habiller lui donnait quinze-vingt ans de plus. Elle portait une jupe noir qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux chevilles. Elle portait des vieux escarpins vernis et un gros pull noir.  
\- Et toi comment cela se passe avec Erik ? Demandai-je.  
\- Disons que c'est moins fougueux que vous les jeunes, mais je me sens bien vieillir avec lui. Erik et moi on s'est rencontrés adolescent, c'était mon premier amour.  
\- C'est très touchant. Que fais-tu dans la vie ?  
\- J'ai toujours été femme au foyer. Mon ex-mari qui est décédé i ans, il était politicien donc je m'occupais de la vie quotidienne, des enfants pour qu'il s'occupe de sa carrière. Erik a aussi un emploi très présent.  
\- Ah bon, il fait quoi ?  
\- Il s'occupe des collections privés.  
\- C'est un comiseur- priseur ?  
\- Oui dit-elle.  
Je sentais qu'elle mentait. Je devais verifier que ce Erik était en lien avec l'affaire où François à perdu la vie, lors de son infiltration.

On rentrait le soir. Jack sortit à ce moment-là de la bibliothèque, où les hommes fumaient, « refaisaient le monde » et les femmes étaient de leur côté, oui ça faisait très année 40 alors qu'on est en 2018.

Il me vit, il s'approcha de moi.  
\- Alors tu en penses quoi dis-je en souriant.  
Ces derniers mois Jack et moi on c'est rapprochés, un lien fort c'est créer entre nous.

Il faisait nuit, toute la maison était plongée dans un silence. Je mis mon portable dans ma poche de ma veste. Jack dormait lui aussi.

Je me dirigeais vers le bureau de Marie Chevalie-Delmas. J'essayais de trouver quelques chose sur François. Je commençais par chercher dans les armoires, mais rien. Elle ne fermait jamais rien.

Puis j'allais vers le bureau, je commençais à ouvrir l'un des tiroirs, quand mon regard fut attiré par une vielle photo sur le bureau. J'allais tendre ma main quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir …

***************************************************

 **Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. Ce sera la fin de la mission . Il est en cours d'écriture  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Les personnages de « Die hard, une belle journée pour mourir »appartiennent à Skips Woods, Roderick Thorp et John Moore**

 **Rating M : Histoire dédiée à un public adulte . Scène de violence et de sexe.**

 **Couples : John Mc Clane Jr (Jack)/OC (Léa)**

 **Chapitre 3 : La fin de mission**

 *********************************************************************************

 **POV Léa Vannier**

Quand j'entendis le bruit de la porte, je me cachais sous le bureau. Là j'entendis des voix, deux voix d'hommes, je reconnus la voix du frère de François, je me rappelais que son prénom était Francis .

« Nous avons des infiltrés parmi-nous, Camille Martin alias Léa Vannier, elle est agent de la DGSE et Jack Smith s'appelle en réalité Jack Mc Clane, agent de la CIA dit l'inconnu .  
\- Tu es sûr de pouvoir faire ça dit Julien Chevalier .

Je mis ma main devant ma bouche, pour m'éviter de crier, c'était François .  
\- Oui cette salope et ce connard vont payer . Je voulais faire de Léa une femme respectable, une bonne aryenne . Mais maintenant je veux les tuer tous les deux et récupérer mon fils, pour l'élever en bon aryen .  
\- Pourquoi ne revenir que maintenant . ?  
\- Parce qu'une enquête est officiellement bouclé et je suis enfin déclarer mort au bout de dix ans .  
\- On va leur tendre un piège, ma sœur va faire une sortie,et faire passer ça par un accident.

J'attendis qu'il sortirent pour rejoindre Jack dans notre chambre . Je le réveillais en le secourant .

\- Jack, Jack réveille toi !  
Il se réveilla et regarda l'heure .  
\- Léa, il est trois heure du mat .  
\- François est vivant. Il sait pour nous .  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
\- J'ai entendu François .  
\- Tu as rêver .  
\- Jack, non !  
Il finit par être vraiment réveiller .  
\- On doit se faire exfiltrer dit Jack .  
\- Non , on va faire la on va tous les arrêter.  
\- Il nous faut du matériel écoute .  
J'allais dans la salle de bain, j'attrapais une petite valise sous l'évier . Puis je reviens . Je la posais sur le lit et l'ouvrit .  
\- Un truc comme ça dis-je .  
\- Comment tu as planqué ça ?  
\- On vous apprends rien à la CIA le taquinais-je

Jack m'attira à lui, je me retrouvais au-dessus de lui .Il me fit basculer .  
\- Promis à la fin de la mission, je te montrerais de quoi on est capable à la CIA dit Jack en approchant ses lèvres des miennes .

A cet instant j'aurais voulus qu'il m'embrasse, j' avais peur de mourir lors de cette opération, d'ailleurs il fallait que je dise à Jack quelque chose important cette mission .  
\- Jack je dois te dire quelque chose …  
Il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres .  
\- On parlera de cela plus tard . Comment tu comptes procéder ? Demanda mon partenaire .  
\- Il faut qu'on les laisse demain nous emmené, on va s'accrocher ce dispositif caméra .

L'une des caméras était dans un collier, l'autre dans une montre .  
 _  
Flashback- 11 ans- 9 mois après notre rencontre_

 _Demain c'était le grand jour , j'allais me marier avec François . Je venais de rentrer de mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille préparer par mes amies . J'avais eu le droit au chippendale . D'ailleurs je trouvais que l'un des hommes ressemblait à Jack ._

 _J'allais me marier et je pensais à un autre homme . Soudain on frappa à la porte de ma chambre ._

 _J'allais ouvrir c'était Jack qui se tenait sur le pas de ma porte, vêtu d'un pantalon blanc et d'un T-shirt rouge près du corps ._

 _« Jack que fais-tu ici , tu n'es pas à l'enterrement de vie de garçon de François ?  
\- J'ai dis que j'étais fatigué , ce qui est faux mais je voulais savoir comment tu allais avant le grand jour ,demain .  
\- Je suis …  
\- Je peux rentré, j'ai besoin de te parler dit-il mal à l'aise.  
Il se tortillaient les doigts .  
\- Euh oui vas-y rentre.  
Je refermais la porte derrière lui.  
\- C'est à propos de François dis-je inquiète .  
François est-ce qu'il me trompait ?  
\- Non ce n'est pas à propos de François, c'est à propos de...et puis merde !  
_

 _Jack prit mon visage en coupe entre ses mains et me donna le baiser le plus fougeux de ma vie, comme la première fois._

 _Il s'arrêta et me regarda perdu ._

 _-Pardon je ne voulais pas … si en fait je voulais te dire que … Putain je suis un mec droit je ne peux pas faire ça à François à toi._

 _Il parlait en se mettant les mains sur son visage_

 _Je lui retirais les mains de son visage ._

 _\- Tu voulais me dire quoi .  
J'avais besoin qu'il prononce ces trois petits mots car j'étais terrifié de les prononcer moi-même ._

 _Jack m'embrassa, nos langues se caressaient lentement, on voulait s'imprégner l'un de l'autre. Ce baiser était une réponse . Nos mains cherchaient le contact avec le corps sous les vêtements . Il me débarrassa de mon T-shirt et moi le sien_

 _Mon amant m'embrassa le cou, je penchais la tête pour lui donner un meilleur accès à son mon cou Il remonta ses lèvres et me mordit les oreilles .  
\- Humm, Jack gémis-je_

 _Il passa ses mains sous mes fesses, j'enroulais ses jambes atour de sa taille, mes mains autour de sa nuque, nos lèvres avaient reprient possession l'une de l'autre . C'était le meilleur baiser de toute ma vie ._

 _Mon partenaire s'assit sur le lit. On enleva nos chaussures et chaussettes . Il défit mon soutien-gorge ._

 _\- Tu es tellement belle Léa._

 _Il plongea sa tête entre mes seins, et commença à lécher mes tétons, pendant que ses mains parcouraient mon corps . Mon corps se soulevait au rythme des caresses de mon amant je lui tirais les cheveux  
\- Jack! Jack !  
Il suça mes tétons pendant que ses mains continuaient à parcourir mon corps ._

 _Sa bouche descendit vers le reste de mon corps, mon corps se soulevait au rythme des baisers doux de mon amant, mais quand Jack remplaça ses lèvres par sa langue, mon corps se arquait, il était brûlant. Je lui griffais le dos  
-Léa !_

 _Je l'embrassais pendant que je caressais son corps et que j'ondulais langoureusement du bassin . Ses mains caressaient ma chute de rein et il me débarrassa de mon pantalon, ma culotte._

 _Puis on arrêta de s'embrasser,pour se regarder, se donner du plaisir mutuellement . Je traçais avec mes doigts chaque contour de son corps .  
Je n'avais sentis une connexion aussi forte. Il savait ce que je souhaitais avant que je le formule . Nos mains, nos lèvres savaient quoi faire, j'avais l'impression que nos cœurs était qu'un seul .  
\- Léa gémit t-il .  
On ondulait aussi lentement que nos caresses ._

 _Puis je déboutonnais son pantalon et passa ma main dans son pantalon, sous son boxer et j'attrapais sa queue déjà en érection délicatement entre mes doigts Mon amant commença à insérer avec douceur deux doigts, mon corps se soulevait au rythme de ses doigts._

 _Je n'étais pas en reste, je le masturbais lentement, nos respirations, nos gémissements se mélangeaient.  
\- Jack gémis-je  
Il inséra un doigt en plus en moi  
\- Ah !  
Je me cambrais de plaisir, j'étais tellement mouillée que je ne ressentais aucune douleur .  
\- Accélère Léa , je t'en supplie dit-il_

 _J'accélérais le mouvement, puis je fis tournoyer mon pouce sur son gland. Je le sentais près à jouir et moi j'en étais pas loin aussi les spasmes s'approchaient de plus en plus ._

 _\- Je veux te sentir en moi suppliais-je.  
\- Jouis sur mes doigts murmura t-il au creux de mon oreille.  
Il fit encore un aller-retour et je jouis.  
-Ah !  
Je m'écroulais dans ses bras, mes bras autour de sa nuque, les siens autour de ma taille. Jack enleva délicatement ses doigts en moi, je lâchais un soupir. Puis il les lécha avec délectation. Aucun homme ne m'avait jamais goûter comme ça . Je l'imaginais me goûter avec sa bouche. Cela m'excita encore plus ._

 _\- Tu as le goût du miel ._

 _Il enleva ma main de son érection . Puis il positionna son sexe au niveau du mien et entra doucement._

 _Je gémissais en fermant les yeux, c'était tellement bon .  
\- Honey, regarde-moi ._

 _Je papillonnais et j'ouvris les yeux . Je lus du désir, de amour dans ses yeux . Est-ce qu'il pouvait lire la même chose dans les miens ?_

 _Ses coups de rein était parfait, ni trop lent, ni trop rapide, ni trop fort, ni trop doux . Je sentais sa queue qui me fouillait mais pas parce qu'il savait pas s'y prendre, mais pour me dire que chaque recoin lui appartient ._

 _Cette sensation était parfaite, aucun homme même François ne m'avait fait l'amour comme ça. J'avais l'impression qu'il ne faisait pas l'amour à mon corps, mais aussi à mon cœur, à mon âme ._

 _Soudain l'orgasme nous submergea tous les deux ._

 _On resta plusieurs minutes enlacés dans les bras l'un à l'autre. Jack se retira de moi ._

 _On s'endormit dans les bras l'un de l'autre._

 _Le lendemain, il avait disparu . Je lui voulais d'avoir pris mon corps, mon cœur, mon âme et de m'avoir laissé ce vide . Je lui en voulais d'avoir fait de moi une infidèle. Puis j'ai eu Jack qui était une preuve de ce que j'avais fais._

 _Je le tenais éloigné, j'ai continué avancé._

 _Fin du flashback_

 _ **Le lendemain**_

Je m'habillais d'un petit pull noir avec une fermeture dans le dos et des manche ¾, un jean's dans la salle de bain et je pris le collier-caméra dans ma trousse de toilette. Je sortis de la pièce .

Jack était vêtu d'un T-shirt noir qui mettait en valeur son corps d'athlète, un jean's blanc et des basket noir , une veste cuir.

« Est-ce-que tu veux bien m'aider à l'accrocher dis-je  
Je me tournais dos à lui . Je le sentis dégager de mon cou mes cheveux et les rabattre sur mon épaule gauche . Ce simple contact de ces doigts sur ma peau me provoquait des frissons .  
\- Jack, je veux que tu saches quelque chose...  
\- Tu me diras quand on aura fini la mission .  
\- Jack...  
Il me fit me retourner .  
\- On survivra on est les meilleurs agents du monde . »

Jack mit des grandes bottes pour pouvoir planquer un couteau dans chaque botte dans la doublure. Moi je planquais dans la doublure de ma veste . Puis on fit semblant de planquer d'autres couteaux dans des endroits où ils vont nous fouiller .

On avait prévenu la vielle notre équipe d'exfiltration qui nous suivrait de prêt . Jack et moi on devaient parler François et Julien ensuite notre équipe de soutien viendrait les arrêter . On fit un test micro avant de partir

On partit en ballade avec le groupe .en forêt . Je vis les hommes des couples nous surveiller sans grande discrétion .

On s'arrêta dans un endroit, le midi pour pique-niquer .

« On va faire un jeu. On va faire une chasse au trésor spécial chocolat pour pâques . On va se séparer en groupe . Voici les équipes dit-il .

J'étais la seule fille dans cet équipe compose de sept mecs dont Julien et Jack.  
\- Tu as de la chance dit Marie Chevalier .  
\- Oui dis-je en lui faisant un faux sourire.  
Je me demandais si son frère lui avait dit la vérité concernant Jack et moi . Même si elle représentait tout ce que je détestais chez une personne, on n'était pas amies je n'irais pas jusqu'à là mais j'avais un profond attachement pour Marie . Je ne savais pas comment les gens en infiltrations faisaient pour avoir aucun attachement avec les personnages qu'ils infiltraient .

Jack et moi on avançait côté à côte . Julien se trouvait à ma droite . Un homme se trouvait à la gauche de mon partenaire . Deux hommes se trouvaient derrière nous , deux devant. Il étaient très proches, on n'avait pas assez de recul pour se défendre .

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je me trouvais dans une mission où ma vie était en péril, mais là j'avais deux sentiments contradictoires qui m'habitaient, l'apaisement de savoir qu'il était à mes côtés et l'autre paniqué car j'avais peur qu'il ne sache jamais la vérité, la peur que François me tue et reussise à m'enlever mon fils .

D'ailleurs c'est pour ça que j'arrêtais, je voulais voir grandir mon fils, ne pas me demander à chaque fois que je partais en mission si cela serait la dernière fois que je le vois .

\- Vous faites ça souvent ? Demandai-je  
\- Tous les an répondit laconiquement Julien .  
\- Votre femme vous l'avez rencontrez comme Jack et moi ?  
\- Bien sûr, on doit protéger la race pure . Vous n'êtez pas d'accord Camille ? Dit-il en se retournant vers moi .  
\- Bien sûr on doit protéger la race dis-je .  
Mais je vis dans ses yeux qu'il avait compris que je savais la verité  
Il sortit une arme qu'il m'enfonça dans les côtés . Tous les hommes nous tenaient en joue .  
\- Vous allez avancer bien gentiment tous les deux, sinon je vous fais éclater la cervelle .  
\- Des coups de feu ça s'entend dit Jack .  
Il sortit de sa poche un silencieux  
\- J'ai tout prévu merci pour votre remarque .  
\- De rien.  
\- Suivez-moi sans faire histoire. En plus vous allez voir une vieille connaissance .  
\- Je ne comprend pas »

A cet instant je vis que le leader des suprémasiste blanc crut à mon mensonge .

Ils nous attachèrent solidement les mains .On marcha un long moment à travers la forêt on s'enfonça de plus en plus profondément. On découvrit une vieille petite cabane, on voyait s'échapper de la fumée par le cheminée .

Ils nous firent entrer brusquement dans la pièce de vie . A gauche une kitchenette

Au centre trônait une petite table de jardin avec quatre chaises en bois autour . Il nous attachèrent solidement au chaises avec des cordes au mains et au pieds. Les chaises bien éloignés l'une de l'autre .

Il y avait également une bibliothèque branlante avec des vieux livres dans un coin de la pièce à gauche .

De l'autre côté un coin salon avec un vieux canapé , une vieille table basse et une télé par contre flambant neuf .

« Vous souhaitez nous interrogez en nous torturant . Vous savez qu'on est des agents surentrainés des services spéciaux, on ne parlera pas dit Jack.  
\- Et bien pour des agents surentrainés, vous vous êtes fait facilement capturez . Et non ce n'ai pas moi qui va vous interrogez dit Julien .

Soudain François apparut . Des nouvelle rides étaient apparut sur son visage, il s'était rasé la tête. Il y avait énormément prit de masse musculaire.

« François, tu es mort, je t'ai tué dit Jack feignant la surprise.  
\- Et bien je suis un mort-vivant comme dans Walking Dead .  
\- Je comprends pas pourquoi tu t'es fait passé pour mort ? Et depuis quand tu es avec ces connard de Suprémastiste blanc ? Demandai-je.  
J'avais besoin de comprendre comment l'homme que j'ai aimé, admiré , ai pu devenir l'homme, le monstre qui se tenait devant moi .

Un des hommes me tira les cheveux et me gifla .  
\- Toute à l'heure vous pourrez vous amusez .J'ai toujours été un être supérieur et nous sommes beaucoup avoir infiltré, la police, la politique, la justice, l'éducation, un jour nous régnerons sur le monde .  
\- Donc tu ne voulais pas arrêter ces suprématiste, dans le vol d'objets appartenant à ses personnes mais les protéger dit Jack.  
\- Pas des personnes mais des juifs répliqua François  
\- Et pourquoi as-tu fait croire à ta mort ?! Questionnais-je  
\- Toi et Jack , vous alliez remonter jusqu'à moi, pour cette histoire de tableau . Et j'espérais le condamné ce connard de Jack, pour ma mort .  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Pour me venger, je voulais détruire sa carrière qui était tout pour lui . Je voulais détruire sa vie comme il avait détruit la mienne . Je sais que toi et lui vous avez baiser, la vielle de notre mariage …  
\- Tu nous a surpris ? Pourquoi m'avoir épouser comme même ?  
\- Non, c'est l'un de mes amis, Lucas qui est passé chez nous comme je pouvais pas aller moi-même en raison de la tradition récupérer un collier de mon grand mère que je voulais t'offrir pendant le bal . Il m'a tout raconté . Et toi comment tu as pu te présenter mariage sale pute ?  
\- Parce que je pensais que je devais faire, je pouvais pas annulé notre mariage vis à vis de toi, de nos familles . J'étais trop jeune . Si cela aurait été aujourd'hui je t'aurais quitté même avant le mariage mais je culpabilisais d'aimer Jack et de ne plus t'aimer .  
\- Et aujourd'hui tu l'aime encore ?  
Il fit signe à l'un des hommes qui pointa une arme sur le front de Jack.  
Putain que faisait l'équipe d'assaut  
\- Toute façon quoi que je répondre tu comptes nous tuer, donc quelle importance répondis-je  
\- Et toi tu l'aime Jack ?  
\- Quel importance, Léa a raison tu vas nous tier .Et pourquoi tu es revenu ici ? Demanda Jack.  
\- Pour mon fils, je vais le récupérer et élever comme un bon aryen.  
\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser emmener mon fils .  
\- Tu ne pourras rien faire, tu seras morte .  
J'ai peur que cette cabane brouille les signale de nos transmetteurs et que l'équipe d'assaut ne sait pas ce qui se passe . Je dois faire diversion.  
\- Jack est pas ton fils et tu le sais très bien . C'est le fils de Jack, c'est impossible de pas le voir vu la ressemblance .  
J'étais désolé pour Jack qu'il l'apprenne comme ça mais là ce qui compte c'est de lui sauver la vie  
\- Tu veux savoir même c'est la plus belle nuit de ma vie d'un point de vu émotionnel et physique . Tu veux savoir Jack m'a donné mon premier orgasme .  
\- On t'inquiète tu vas crier, on va tous te baiser .  
\- Non!Cria Jack  
Il bougea pour essayer de se libérer, Julien Chevalier le frappa tellement que Jack tomba, il attrapa son couteau discrètement dans sa chaussure . Julien le fait remonter et l'obligea à regarder ce que François allait me faire.

François s'approcha, je vis le monstre.. Il monta sur mes genoux vers moi et m'embrassa de force, il arracha mes vêtements Je fis basculer la chaise . J'attrapais mon couteau mais François le vit et me l'enleva des mains .

Soudain on entendit un coup de feu . François et moi on tourna la tête, c'était Jack qui avait reussit à se libérer, il avait prit l'un des armes de l'un de nos assaillants.

Eric se batta avec Julian . François intervient il frappa Jack..

L' équipe intervention arriva sûrement alerter par les coups de feu. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à débarqué et ils arrêtèrent en quelques minutes tout le monde.

Jack s'approcha de moi,il prit son couteau et défit mes liens , puis il m'aida à me lever . Mon partenaire me mit une veste autour des épaules .

 **Quelques heures plus tard**

Jack et moi on avait été rapatrier dans un appartement, pour la nuit appartenant à la CIA . On devait faire notre rapport à la CIA qui serait transmis à la DGSE, demain matin et je devais prendre un avion pour rentrer en France .

Après m'être doucher, j'enfilais des sous vêtements, une petite robe noire et je pris la bouteille de vin blanc qui était dans le frigo de la kitchenette et deux verres et j'allais frapper à la chambre de mon partenaire .  
« Léa, comment tu te sens ?  
\- débousollée en y pensant . Mais j'ai pas envie de parler ce soir . J'ai envie qu'on fête la fin de la mission et qu'on parle de ce que j'ai dis  
\- Ok  
Il me laisser entrer puis il prit la bouteille et les verres . Il alla dans la kitchenette pour déboucher la bouteille, il nous versa deux verres et revient, il m'en tendit un . ****

 **-** Je suis désolée que tu ai apprit comme ça à propos de Jack .  
\- Je le savais déjà.  
\- Ah bon .  
\- Comme tu as dit il faudrait être idiot pour ne pas voir que Jack me ressemble.  
\- Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?  
\- Disons que j'étais plutôt lâche et que je ne sentais pas prêt à assumer cette paternité si jeune . Et puis on ne voulais pas affronter ce qu'on avait fait .  
\- Mais après la mort de François ?  
\- Je ne voulais pas pertuber Jack, qu'on se fasse la guerre tous les deux . Je voulais être dans ta vie et celle de Jack, mais je voulais te laisser décider à me laisser une place . Je ne voulais pas que tu me haisses plus que tu me haissais déjà . Léa j'ai besoin de savoir si c'était vrai ce que tu as dis à François à propos de nous ?  
\- Oui. »

Mon compagnon me retira mon verre et il posa le sien . Il me tendit la main , je la pris .On alla dans sa chambre . Il me conduisit jusqu'au au lit où je m'allongeais . Il s'allongea au dessus de moi ****

Jack initia un baiser lent, ces lèvres étaient douces et chaudes, je suivais le mouvement. En même temps mon copain fit glisser les bretelles de ma robe, pendant que moi j'avais passé mes main sous son T-shirt et lui enlevait

Mon amant fit glisser ma robe jusqu'à mon ventre, il enleva mon soutien-gorge .Puis aucun toucher Je me levais et me posais sur mes coudes. Je le regardais admiré mes seins . Je sentais mon cœur s'emballer, aucun homme ne m'avait regarder avec un tel amour .

\- Tu aimes ce que tu vois?Le taquinais-je  
Je voulais cacher mon émotion .

Je plongeais l'une de mes mains dans ses cheveux et j'attirais son visage près du mien. Je capturais ses lèvres je l'embrassais sauvagement, il mit ses mains sous mes fesses, il me fit asseoir sur ses genoux .

Il mordit ma lèvres inférieur, je gémis dans sa bouche et je me plaquais contre lui en frottant mon bassin contre son sexe.

Jack plongea ses lèvres dans mon cou en remontant jusqu'à mon oreille, pendant que ses mains caressaient mes seins, en titillant mes tétons . Les miennes caressaient son corps ou plutôt le griffaient légèrement

Nos gémissements était plutôt des petits cris . Mes touchers, ses touchers, ses baisers, son odeur, j'avais besoin de plus.

Ses mains descendirent vers mon corps , laissant un brasier sur mon sentis ses doigts au niveau de mon ventre et ceux au niveau de ma hanches,s'enfoncer plus, j'aurais seulement une belle marque et cela m'excitait .  
Puis il remplaça ses mains par sa bouche, en me faisant allonger sur le lit. Je plongeais mes mains dans ses cheveux et je me cambrais

\- Jack, Jack gémis-je

Je le fis basculer, je me mis à califourchon sur lui . Je l'embrassais, tout en faisant glisser mes mains jusqu'à son pantalon. Je lui défis ses vêtements, je glissais le long de ses cuisses .

Mon amant s'assit, je me plaça entre ses cuisses . J'admirais son beau visage, ses beau yeux bleus , sa bouche si tentante , son corps appolon.

Jack m'enleva ma robe et fit glisser ma culotte en même temps .

On se contempla pendant de longue minutes, j'étais tellement submergé par l'émotion d'être avec lui que je sentais des larmes coulées sur mes joues. Il m'attira sur ses genoux . Jack essuya mes larmes

. Léa que t'arrives t-il dit-il inquièt .  
Il essuya avec l'une de ses mains mes larmes  
\- Je suis juste submergé, je pensais jamais me retrouver dans tes bras , je suis tellement heureuse . Mais je sais que demain on se quittera .  
\- Je sais qu'il faudra du temps, mais tu peux venir vivre avec Jack au USA . Où je peux trouver une solution pour venir en France .  
\- Je viendrais avec toi au USA . Toute façon j'avais prévu de quitter la DGSE.

Cette discussion me rassura .

Il m'allongea sur le lit et embrassa chaque centimètre de mon corps je me tortillais sous ses baisers, en passant mes mains dans ses cheveux.

-Je t'aime tellement dit Jack  
\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, aucun mot ne sera assez fort pour décrire mon amour pour toi.

Mon petit-ami m'embrassa passionnément pour me faire passer son amour . Puis il descendit sa bouche vers ma poitrine offerte et commença à l'embrasser doucement, mais rien que ce simple contact, me fit cambrer instantanément et je sentis mon sexe mouillé.

Jack décida de remplacer ces lèvres, par sa langue, il suça mon téton . Ce qui déclencha un brasier de la pointe de mes cheveux au bouts de mes doigts de pied

-Jack ! Jack !

Je plantais mes ongles dans son dos et je le fis basculer . Je me retrouvais de nouveau au-dessus de lui.

Je repris mes baisers où je les avais laisser, je descendis ma bouche de son cou vers con corps virile. J'embrassais chaque parcelle avec tendresse , j'adorais son goût, l'odeur masculine qui se dégageait .

Tout en continuant et à l'embrasser et sans lâcher son regard, je fis glissé ma main jusqu'à son phallus entre ma main et je le masturbais lentement . Il se cambra.

\- Léa ! Hurla t-il

Je continuais à explorer son corps mais avec ma langue tout en accélérant ma main sur son sexe, je le sentais de plus en plus dur sous mes doigts,son bassin se soulevait, ses yeux étaient clos, son corps transpirant . C'était l'image la plus sexy qu'il m'aie donné de voir, un homme qui s'abandonnait

\- Mon amour continue gémt-il.

Je décidais de ne pas obéir, je ralentissais mes doigts sur sa hampe, en faisant tournoyer mon pouce sur son gland,où s'écoulait du sperme.

-Ah, Léa dit-il dans un grognement de frustration.

Jack avait décidé que c'était à moi d'être frustrée donc il me fit basculer. Il m'embrassa, pendant qu'il entrait doucement en moi.

Je soupirais de plaisir.

Mais il se retira brusquement .

-Je vais te goûter, te faire jouir avec ma langue avant de te faire jouir avec mon sexe.

Ces paroles m'excitaient beaucoup

Il me fit écarter les cuisses, puis il me maintient les hanches avec mes mains .Puis il embrassa doucement l'intérieur de mes cuisses .Je me cambrais vers sa bouche, ce n'est plus mes cuisses qui étaient parcourues de décharges électriques mais mon corps en entier

\- Jack! Jack ! hurlais-je en me tenant aux draps

Il remonta sa bouche vers mon vagin et il le caressa avec sa langue, c'était une sensation indescriptible, mes mains étaient dans ses cheveux et tirait dessus .Je sentis une vague de chaleur

\- Jack ! Hurlais-je

Mon amant suçait mon clitoris, je me tenais tellement fort aux draps que mes jointures deviennent blanches. Je jouis.

Mon homme ne me laissa pas reprendre mes esprits, il plongea doucement dans mon intimité.  
Il entra plus profondément et bougea lentement du bassin

\- Plus vite je t'en supplie .

Mon petit copain ne se fit pas prier, il commença à accélérer et le plaisir fut de plus en plus intense jusqu'à l'extase.

On reprit nos esprits . Puis on se plongea sous la couette,. Je posais la tête sur son torse, une main autour de sa taille, lui avait une main négligemment poser sur ma hanche .

\- Tu penses qu'on tu pourras prendre quelques jours de vacances lui demandai-je  
\- Oui . Tu veux dire à Jack ?  
\- Oui, il est temps . »  
 **  
Epilogue- 5 ans plus tard**

Après cette mission où j'ai découvert que mon ex-mari, François était vivant , Jack avait énormément d'heures à récupérer, donc il était venu avec moi en France, pendant plusieurs mois, le temps que je fasse les démarches pour quitter la DGSE et que Jack ai finit l'année scolaire .

A notre retour, on avait attendu quelques jours pour dire à mon fils, Jack que son oncle Jack était son père . Il avait accepter la situation tout de suite à mon grand étonnement .

Puis l'été on était partit au USA . J'avais trouvé un poste d'agent de sécurité à l'ambassade de France au USA . Jack était repartit en mission dès notre retour .

Aujourd'hui, nous étions en voiture tous les trois, on allait au repas de Noël chez les parents de Jack . Mon compagnon caressa mon ventre . On avait apprit il y a quelques jours que j'étais enceinte. On allait annoncer au repas de famille .

Lucy était revenu de France avec son compagnon, un compatriote , Mathieu. Ils avait des jumeaux de 3 ans, Oliver et Owen.

Jack était toujours agent de la CIA et moi j'étais devenu responsable de la sécurité .

 **Fin  
** **  
**

 **Et voilà cette fiction j'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous a plus .**

 **Ce sera ma seule fiction sur ce fandom .**

 **Si cette fiction vous a plus j'ai d'autres fictions en cours ou terminées .**

  
 **FICTIONS EN COURS DE PUBLICATION  
** ***** _Fiction Divergente « Daniella Eaton … Nikita Audacieuse»_ **( Univers Divergente) Eric/OC**

 ***** _Fiction Divergente « Aimer un Eric_ **( Notre univers)  
fiction un peu particulière on retrouve June, Jade, Nikita et Léna héroines de mes fictions Divergente avec « leur » Eric . Plusieurs versions Eric inspirer des films de Jai Courtney.**

 ***** _Recueil OS erotique « Amour et Erotisme_ **(Site Wattpad)-pseudo CourtneyAckles1988** **  
** ****

 **FICTIONS FANDOMS : Divergente (fiction terminée)  
** _ **Info : Toutes mes fictions Divergente, sont des Eric/OC. Le personnage d'Eric est interprété par Jai Courtney .**_ ****

 ***** _Fiction « Mon amour mon ennemi »_ **( Univers Divergente / point de vu OC )  
* **_Fiction « Mon amour mon ennemi- Version Eric »_ **( Univers Divergente / point de vu Eric )** **  
** ***** _Fiction « Diésir Audacieux»_ **( Univers Divergente)** **  
** ***** _Fiction « Divergente : télé-réalité ou véritable réalité»_ **( Univers Divergente)  
* **_Fiction « Un amour plein ironie»_ **( UA/notre monde)**

 **FICTIONS AUTRES FANDOMS : Die hard (fiction terminée)**

 _ **Info : Le personnage de Jack Mc Clane est interprété par Jai Courtney .**_ ****

 ***** _Fiction « Mission à Paris»_ **( Univers Die Hard / Jack Mc Clane/OC)**

 **FICTIONS AUTRES FANDOMS : Spartacus (fiction terminée)**

 _ **Info : Le personnage de Varro est interprété par Jai Courtney .**_ ****

 ***** _Fiction « le gladiateur et la princesse»_ **( Univers Spartacus / Varro/OC)  
** ****

 **FICTIONS AUTRE FANDOM : SUPERNATURAL (DESTIEL) (terminée)**

 _* OS « C'est pas gagné »_ **( UA /Teen)  
*** _OS « Dean tais-toi ! »_ **( Univers Supernatural / première fiction )  
** _* OS « je m'abandonne »_ **( UA/PWP)  
*** _OS « Le bracelet magique »_ **( Univers Supernatural )  
** _* OS «La rupture »_ **( UA/ notre monde)  
*** _OS « Les retrouvailles_ **( UA/suite OS « la rupture »)  
** _* Fiction « le choix_ **( UA/omégaverse)  
**  
 **FICTIONS SUPERNATURAL : Autres Paring (terminée)**

 _* OS «Infidélités »_ **( UA /Dean-Benny)  
* **_Fiction « un amour Démoniaque »_ **( Univers Supernatural / Charlie/Ruby )**

 **FICTIONS AUTRES FANDOMS : Dark Angel (fiction terminée)**

 ***** _Fiction « Une inconnue »_ **( Univers Dark Angel / Alec/OC )  
** _ **Info : Le personnage d'Alec est interprété par Jensen Ackles**_

 _ ****_

 __


End file.
